


Renovatio

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renovatio: (lateinisch) Erneuerung, die<br/>Thiel wird mit einer unerwarteten Frage von Boerne aus dem Schlaf gerissen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Thiel!“  
Thiel ließ seine Hände über den Körper unter ihm gleiten, fuhr mit den Fingern durch die feinen Haare auf der Brust, hauchte immer wieder den Namen des anderen.  
„Thiel!“  
Er nahm jetzt seine Zunge zu Hilfe, was mit einem lauten Stöhnen belohnt wurde.  
„Thiel!“  
Thiel wachte abrupt auf und schreckte hoch. Auf der Kante seines Bettes saß, wie konnte es anders sein, Professor Boerne.  
„Na endlich, Thiel, ich versuche schon seit Ewigkeiten Sie zu wecken.“  
„Raus aus meinem Schlafzimmer, Boerne, und am besten gleich raus aus meiner Wohnung!“, fauchte Thiel und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.  
„Ach iwo. Ich habe Kaffee gekocht.“, verkündete Boerne munter und erhob sich. „Raus aus den Federn.“ Und damit schlug er die Bettdecke zur Seite. Thiel versuchte noch danach zu greifen, war aber nicht schnell genug. Boernes Blick war schon an seiner Körpermitte hängen geblieben.  
„Oh.“, sagte er und ließ die Bettdecke fallen, die Thiel sich hastig griff, um sich wieder zuzudecken.  
„Raus!“, brüllte er. Aber Boerne ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.  
„Aber Thiel, Ihr morgendlicher…Enthusiasmus muss Ihnen doch vor mir nicht peinlich sein, nicht.“, sagte er und zwinkerte umständlich.  
Das würde Boerne bestimmt anders sehen, wenn er wüsste, dass ausgerechnet er es war, der diesen…Enthusiasmus, wie er sich ausdrückte, seit geraumer Zeit hervorrief.  
„Boerne“, versuchte Thiel es noch einmal. „Ich habe frei und ich will ausschlafen.“  
„Ach was. Wo Sie jetzt schon mal wach sind, können Sie auch mit mir frühstücken.“  
Thiel seufzte. „Was wollen Sie, Boerne?“  
„Sie besitzen nicht zufällig einen Tapeziertisch, oder?“  
Und Thiel lachte. Er lachte, bis er sich den Bauch halten musste.  
„Was genau amüsiert Sie jetzt an meiner Frage so?“, erkundigte Boerne sich irritiert.  
„Sie wollen doch nicht tapezieren! Oder etwa doch?“, wollte Thiel wissen.  
„Doch. Genau das habe ich vor.“  
Thiel kicherte noch einmal. „Können Sie das überhaupt?“  
„Kann ja so schwer nicht sein. Also: haben Sie einen Tapeziertisch?“ Boerne stand neben seinem Bett und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Thiel schielte zu seinem Wecker hinüber. Gerade mal kurz vor acht. Und das an seinem ersten freien Tag seit Wochen. Aber jetzt war er sowieso wach und vor hatte er eigentlich auch noch nichts. Also sagte er:  
„Ja, ich hab’ einen Tapeziertisch. Der muss irgendwo im Keller rumstehen. Aber bevor wir nach dem Ding suchen, will ich mein versprochenes Frühstück.“  
Boerne eilte zufrieden in Richtung Küche und Thiel sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Worauf hatte er sich da nur wieder eingelassen?

Was das Frühstück anging, hatte Boerne sich nun wirklich nicht lumpen lassen. Thiels Kühlschrank war jetzt jedenfalls gut gefüllt und einkaufen gehen musste er heute definitiv nicht mehr.  
„Ich find’s übrigens immer noch scheiße, dass Sie einfach so in meine Wohnung kommen.“, merkte er aber trotzdem an, als er gerade in ein Brötchen gebissen hatte. Boerne sah aus, als wolle er einen Kommentar abgeben, entweder zu dem Vorwurf oder zum Sprechen mit vollem Mund, aber er zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und griff nach seinem Kaffee. Thiel grinste.  
„Erzählen Sie mir wenigstens, wo Sie tapezieren wollen?“  
Boerne setzte die Kaffeetasse wieder ab. „In meinem Schlafzimmer, mein lieber Thiel. Seit Jahren starre ich da nun schon allabendlich auf die gleichen langweiligen Wände. Da muss ein wenig Abwechslung her.“  
„Soso. Abwechslung.“, amüsierte Thiel sich. „Und Sie wollen das wirklich selber machen?“  
Boerne nickte.  
„Wie kommt’s?“  
„Mir ist einfach danach, meinem wissenschaftspreisgekrönten Gehirn mal eine kleine Pause zu gönnen und mich niederen Tätigkeiten zu widmen. Mit meiner Hände Arbeit…“  
„Boerne, labern Sie nicht so einen Blödsinn. Ich weiß genau, wenn Sie lügen.“  
„Na gut, Thiel. Die Handwerker haben mich sitzen lassen. Da haben Sie’s. Aber unter uns gesagt: das waren sowieso Banausen. Die beauftrage ich nie wieder. Naja, jedenfalls scheint es in ganz Münster keine Firma zu geben, die bereit ist, heute noch Leute rauszuschicken.“  
Wahrscheinlich gab es in ganz Münster sowieso keinen Handwerksbetrieb mehr, der überhaupt noch dazu bereit war, einen Auftrag von Professor Boerne anzunehmen.  
„Haben Sie die Leute mal wieder vergrault, ja?“, grinste Thiel.  
„So kann man das nun wirklich nicht sagen.“, druckste Boerne.  
„Ist ja auch egal. Mich interessiert trotzdem, warum Sie jetzt selber Hand anlegen wollen und nicht einfach warten bis irgendein Handwerker nach dem Wochenende für Sie Zeit hat.“  
„Wird das jetzt ein Verhör?“  
„Ich bin schließlich Hauptkommissar. Also?“ Dafür, dass es noch recht früh am Morgen war und der Tag so ganz anders begonnen hatte, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte, hatte Thiel schon eine Menge Spaß.  
„Meine Schwester ist nächste Woche zu einem Kongress in Münster.“, erklärte Boerne. „Und möglicherweise habe ich ihr am Telefon schon davon vorgeschwärmt, dass sie dann in meinem frisch renovierten Schlafzimmer übernachten kann.“  
„Und vor Ihrer lieben Schwester wollen Sie sich natürlich keine Blöße geben, was?“, prustete Thiel.  
„Schön, dass ich mit meiner Misere zu Ihrem Amüsement beitragen kann, Thiel.“, beschwerte Boerne sich.   
Thiel wollte das gerade kommentieren, als ihm etwas einfiel.  
„Boerne, wenn Ihre Schwester nächste Woche in Ihrer Wohnung ist… Sie wollten sich dann aber nicht mal wieder bei mir einquartieren, oder?“  
„Naja. Also…“  
Thiel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Und wann gedachten Sie mir das mitzuteilen?“  
„Ich sag’s Ihnen ja jetzt.“, erwiderte Boerne trotzig.  
„Pff“, machte Thiel. „Ich sollte Sie mit sowas wirklich nicht immer durchkommen lassen.“  
Boerne lächelte ihn triumphierend an. Der Mistkerl wusste genau, dass Thiel ihn schon nicht vor die Tür setzen würde.  
„Sind Sie im Übrigen langsam mal fertig mit Frühstücken? Das ist wirklich erstaunlich, was Sie so alles essen können.“, drängelte Boerne ihn schließlich.  
„Ja, ist ja gut.“, meinte Thiel und trank seinen letzten Schluck Kaffee. „Dann lassen Sie uns erst mal rüber gehen und schauen, ob ich noch was aus dem Keller mitbringen kann außer dem Tapeziertisch.“

In Boernes Schlafzimmer angekommen stellte Thiel fest, dass zumindest schon erste Vorbereitungen für die Renovierung getroffen worden waren. Aber er bezweifelte stark, dass Boerne daran beteiligt gewesen war. Die Möbel waren jedenfalls auseinandergebaut und stückweise in Flur und Wohnzimmer untergebracht und der Boden – vermutlich Parkett aus einem sündhaft teuren Holz – mit Folie abgedeckt worden. In einer Ecke standen eine Leiter und Kisten mit Tapetenrollen, Kleisterpaketen und ein Farbeimer.  
„Naja, immerhin haben Sie schon mal die wichtigsten Utensilien beisammen.“, stellte Thiel fest.  
„Das will ich wohl meinen. Da habe ich schließlich schon eine saftige Rechnung drüber bekommen.“, empörte Boerne sich.  
„Sie altes Sparschwein.“, grinste Thiel und besah sich die neuen Tapeten genauer.   
„Die Decke wollen Sie auch neu tapezieren?“, fragte er daraufhin ungläubig.  
Boerne sah ihn irritiert an. „Will ich das?“  
„Naja, zumindest sind hier ein paar Rollen Raufaser und weiße Deckenfarbe dabei.“  
„Ja, dann will ich das wohl.“, sagte Boerne und schielte besorgt in Richtung Decke. Thiel musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, nicht zum wiederholten Male laut aufzulachen. Boerne wäre echt total verloren ohne ihn. Kein Wunder, dass er ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, sonst würde das ja nie was werden mit dem Renovieren. Er hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, als ihm plötzlich aufging, dass Boerne ihn streng genommen gar nicht gefragt hatte, ob er ihm helfen würde. Eigentlich hatte er sich nur nach dem Tapeziertisch erkundigt. Aber das war jetzt auch egal. Letztlich würde schließlich doch er es sein, der es ausbaden müsste, wenn Boerne Mist baute, von der Leiter fiel oder mehr zerstören als wieder herrichten würde. Irgendwie freute er sich auch darauf, den Tag mit Boerne zu verbringen. Und Renovieren machte sowieso Spaß.   
„Gut. Dann geh ich mal eben runter. Bin gleich wieder da. Sie können sich ja solange was anderes anziehen.“, sagte Thiel und wandte sich schon zur Tür.  
„Was ist denn an meiner Garderobe auszusetzen?“, hielt Boerne ihn jedoch auf. Echt jetzt? Aber Boerne schien die Frage durchaus ernst zu meinen.  
„Gar nichts, Boerne. Ihre Garderobe steht Ihnen ausgesprochen gut und fürs Theater oder so, wäre sie bestimmt auch passend. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob Sie Ihren Anzug jetzt unbedingt mit Tapetenkleister und Farbe einsauen wollen.“  
„Aah.“ Boerne schien zu verstehen. „Ja, Thiel. Das ist durchaus logisch. Etwas Legereres wäre angebracht. So wie bei Ihnen.“  
Thiel sah an sich herunter. Er hatte ein altes T-Shirt mit St. Pauli-Logo an und eine noch viel ältere Hose, die schon das ein oder andere Streichen mitgemacht hatte und eher ausgebeult an ihm hing als auch nur halbwegs passend zu sitzen. In einem solchen Aufzug konnte er sich Boerne nun wirklich nicht vorstellen.  
„Genau, Boerne. Wie bei mir.“, sagte er aber und war insgeheim neugierig, was Boerne so an legerer Kleidung in seinem zurzeit gar nicht existenten Kleiderschrank finden würde.

Thiel brauchte im Keller dann doch ein wenig länger als er vermutet hatte, denn irgendwie war der Tapeziertisch einfach nicht mehr da, wo er eigentlich hätte stehen müssen. Und statt des von ihm gesuchten Objekts fand er zuerst noch zig andere Kleinigkeiten, die er unbedingt mit hochnehmen musste, da sie ihnen bestimmt nützlich sein würden.  
Er war schließlich so voll gepackt, dass ihm vor Boernes Tür nichts anderes übrig blieb als mit dem Fuß dagegen zu treten, um sich bemerkbar zu machen.   
„Boerne!“, rief er gleichzeitig. „Machen Sie mal a…“ In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Thiel verschluckte sich an seinen eigenen Worten. Völlig entgeistert starrte er Boerne an. Was anderes anziehen hatte er gesagt, von leger war die Rede gewesen. Und nicht davon, dass der Professor sich in Sex auf zwei Beinen verwandeln sollte. Er fand Boerne ja schon in seinen üblichen Anzügen…ansehnlich, aber das hier konnte er schlichtweg nicht anders beschreiben als sexy. Und Thiel konnte auch nicht anders, als Boerne einmal langsam von oben bis unten zu mustern. Er trug ein hellgraues T-Shirt, dessen Ärmel auf Boernes Bizeps endeten, sodass Thiel freien Blick auf nicht gerade muskulöse, aber doch wohlgeformte Arme hatte, und das zu allem Überfluss auch noch einen V-Ausschnitt hatte, der Boernes Schlüsselbein überdeutlich betonte und feine dunkle Haare auf seiner Brust erkennen ließ. Die Jeans – und eine Jeans an Boerne war ja an sich schon ein Jahrhundertereignis – saß perfekt, war vielleicht einen Hauch zu eng, und wies einige schwarze Flecken auf, die verdächtig nach Schmieröl aussahen. Thiel wagte gar nicht erst, sich vorzustellen, wie Boernes Rückseite in dieser Jeans wohl aussehen würde.  
„Was starren Sie mich denn so an, Thiel? So laufe ich ja normalerweise nicht rum. Eigentlich nur, wenn ich mal ein bisschen an einem Auto rumschraube, aber das hab’ ich ja seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht. Ich habe wohl doch ein wenig zugelegt, was?“, lachte Boerne und zupfte an seinem T-Shirt.  
Thiel räusperte sich.   
„Nehmen Sie mir vielleicht mal was ab?“, murrte er, um seine Fassungslosigkeit ob Boernes Anblick zu überspielen. Boerne griff sich ein paar Dinge und wollte damit wieder ins Schlafzimmer laufen. Aber es kam wie es kommen musste und er ließ die Rolle mit Müllsäcken fallen. Nicht hinschauen, ermahnte Thiel sich im Stillen, aber sein Blick klebte förmlich an Boernes Hintern, während der sich bückte. Schnell entschied Thiel, dass er für den Rest des Tages nur noch in Boernes Gesicht schauen würde. Den Rest vom Professor würde er einfach ignorieren.

„So. Dann wollen wir mal loslegen.“, verkündete Boerne gut gelaunt und stand ein wenig hilflos in der Mitte des Schlafzimmers. Thiel nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
„Thiel, wie genau legen wir los?“  
„Na, ich würd’ sagen, erst mal müssen die alten Tapeten runter.“  
„Natürlich. Da hätte ich ja auch drauf kommen können.“ Und damit ging Boerne zu einer Wand und pfriemelte ein wenig an der Tapete herum. Thiel besah sich das für einen Moment, dann schlug er vor:  
„Gehen Sie doch mal einen Eimer heißes Wasser holen und machen Sie ordentlich Spüli mit rein. Ich mische dann schon mal den Kleister an.“  
Boerne blickte ihn zwar zweifelnd an, tat aber wie geheißen. Als er mit dem Eimer in der Hand zurückkam, erläuterte er:  
„Ich habe uns übrigens ein wenig Musik angemacht. So arbeitet es sich doch wesentlich angenehmer.“  
„Das is’ ja kaum zu überhören.“, brüllte Thiel gegen den Lärm an und schnappte sich einen Quast, um das Wasser auf die Tapete zu bringen. „Aber muss es ausgerechnet Wagner sein?“  
„Ich bin ja mehr als überrascht, dass sie das erkannt haben, werter Thiel.“  
„Sie haben mich ja schon oft genug damit geweckt. Können wir nicht einfach das Radio anmachen?“  
„Ich bitte Sie! Diese moderne Popsülze, die da heutzutage so läuft, kann man sich ja nicht anhören. Und was machen Sie da eigentlich?“ Boerne trat neben ihn und beäugte sein Tun mit misstrauischem Blick.  
„Ich weiche die Tapeten an. Dann gehen die gleich mal so leicht runter.“, erklärte Thiel. „Und was ist jetzt? Haben Sie nicht noch andere Musik? Irgendwas, wo man ein bisschen mitsingen kann?“  
Boerne fing wieder an, an den gerade befeuchteten Tapeten zu pulen. Thiel schlug ihm leicht auf die Hand und meinte:  
„Mensch Boerne, das muss erst wirken. Haben Sie mal ein bisschen Geduld.“  
„Ist ja gut.“ Boerne hob abwehrend die Hände. „Musik“, murmelte er dann und strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. „Meine alte Plattensammlung steht auf dem Dachboden. Aber irgendwo hier müssten noch CDs…“ Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, als ob er in seinem leergeräumten Schlafzimmer plötzlich einen Stapel CDs entdecken würde.  
„Haben Sie all Ihre Platten noch?“, fragte Thiel interessiert.  
„Aber selbstverständlich! Da sind schon ein paar Raritäten dabei. Ich höre sie zwar nicht mehr oft, aber trennen würde ich mich niemals davon.“  
„Tja, das dacht’ ich auch mal.“ Auf Boernes fragenden Blick hin, fuhr Thiel fort: „Ich musste damals ausmisten, als ich mit Susanne zusammengezogen bin. Und meine Schallplatten mussten halt dran glauben.“  
„Thiel! Ihre Exfrau muss ja eine unausstehliche Person sein, wenn sie Sie Ihrer Musik beraubt hat. So was kann man doch nicht machen.“, empörte Boerne sich und Thiel lachte. Dann ging Boerne hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete Wagner aus. Thiel rieb sich erleichtert die Ohren. Dass Boerne diese Musik ständig in einer solchen Lautstärke hören konnte, verstand er wirklich nicht.  
„Ich habe die CDs gefunden. Wonach ist uns denn, Thiel?“, rief Boerne ihm zu.  
„Was haben wir denn?“, antwortete Thiel mit einer Gegenfrage und schlenderte zu Boerne hinüber. Der hockte vor seinem CD-Regal und Thiel stellte sich hinter ihn, um ihm über die Schulter sehen zu können.  
„Queen, Pink Floyd, Kraftwerk, Lindenberg, Genesis…“, zählte Boerne auf und fuhr mit dem Finger die Alben entlang. Thiel folgte dieser Bewegung mit den Augen und plötzlich stahl sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.  
„Boerne, kann es sein, dass Sie mir da gerade was unterschlagen haben?“  
Boerne räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf, aber Thiel griff einfach über seine Schulter hinweg nach der CD.  
„Culture Club.“, stellte er lachend fest. „Wie war das noch mit der Popsülze?“  
„Die haben gute Musik gemacht.“, verteidigte Boerne sich und stand auf.  
„Das ist ja kein Grund, gleich rot zu werden.“   
„Ich werde doch nicht rot.“, rief Boerne aus und betastete hektisch seine Wangen.  
„Doch, werden Sie wohl. Warum?“ Aber Boerne antwortete nicht. „Wahrscheinlich mögen Sie selbst die Musik gar nicht, sondern die CD ist ein Überbleibsel von einer Verflossenen?“, mutmaßte Thiel.  
„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Thiel. Zu solchen Sentimentalitäten lasse ich mich nicht hinreißen.“  
„Na, dann legen Sie mal Lindenberg auf. Den hätte ich Ihnen im Übrigen auch nicht zugetraut.“, sagte Thiel und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer.  
„Die Texte sind halt gut!“, rief Boerne ihm hinterher.

Für eine Weile rissen sie in einträchtigem Schweigen die Tapeten von den Wänden und pfiffen und summten zur Musik und ließen sich bei dem ein oder anderen Lied sogar zum Mitsingen hinreißen.  
„Wissen Sie“, sagte Thiel nach einer Weile. „Ich hab’ mir mal ein Album von Blondie gekauft, nur weil ich auf Debbie Harry stand.“  
Boerne, der gerade auf der Leiter stand und die alte Raufaser von der Decke zog, sah Thiel verständnislos an. Alte Farbe rieselte auf sie beide hinab.  
„Aha. Das ist eine interessante Anekdote aus Ihrem Leben. Was genau wollen Sie mir da jetzt mitteilen?“  
„Och, ich mein ja bloß: wegen Ihres Culture Club-Albums.“ Thiel zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern. Das war nur ein Schuss ins Blaue gewesen, keineswegs ernst gemeint, er hatte Boerne nur ein wenig ärgern wollen, aber der schaute ihn ertappt an.  
„Sie geben ja doch keine Ruhe, Thiel.“, seufzte Boerne und stieg von der Leiter. „In jungen Jahren, als ich mir diese CD zulegte, könnte es durchaus sein, dass ich einen gewissen Sänger nicht ganz…uninteressant fand.“  
Das waren ja mal Neuigkeiten.   
„Sie waren in Boy George verknallt.“, kicherte Thiel.   
„Und?“ Boerne sah ihn unsicher an und Thiel hörte schnell mit seinem Gekicher auf. Boerne sollte schließlich nicht glauben, dass er sich über ihn lustig machte oder er gar ein Problem damit hatte.  
„Nichts und. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass Sie auch auf Männer stehen.“  
„Naja, werfen Sie mal einen Blick auf das Albumcover. In den Achtzigern war der gute Boy George nicht unbedingt eine Ausgeburt an Männlichkeit.“, meinte Boerne.  
„Da haben Sie auch wieder Recht.“, stimmte Thiel zu und nach kurzem Zögern fragte er: „Das ändert aber nichts an der Sache, oder?“ Er war einfach zu neugierig.  
„Nein, tut es nicht.“, antwortete Boerne nach einer langen Pause schlicht. „Finden Sie das jetzt…schlimm?“ Boerne sah ihn in gespannter Erwartung an. Er schien sich wirklich Sorgen darüber zu machen, was Thiel jetzt sagen würde. Glaubte er denn wirklich, Thiel wäre so oberflächlich, einen Menschen, einen Freund, wegen seiner sexuellen Orientierung zu verurteilen? Zumal er sich selbst davon ja auch gar nicht ausnehmen konnte. Hatte er anfangs nur dieses unbestimmte Gefühl gehabt, Boerne nah sein zu wollen und ihn zu mögen und irgendwie auch zu brauchen, waren in letzter Zeit schließlich selbst seine körperlichen Reaktionen auf ihn immer eindeutiger geworden. Aber das wusste der Professor ja nicht. Vielleicht wäre es irgendwann an der Zeit, ihn vorsichtig darauf hinzuweisen?   
„Nein, Boerne. Ich finde das überhaupt nicht schlimm. Warum sollte ich auch? Eher im Gegenteil. Ich finde das außerordentlich…interessant.“, sagte Thiel deshalb und lächelte Boerne aufmunternd an. Reichte das als Andeutung schon? Aber das tat es wohl nicht, denn Boerne atmete nur erleichtert auf und sagte:  
„Puh, Thiel, da bin ich aber froh. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Sie…“ Und er wedelte unbestimmt mit der Hand durch die Luft.  
„Nee.“, machte Thiel und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Moment des Schweigens entstand, in dem sie sich viel zu lange ansahen und der Blickkontakt doch viel zu kurz war. Thiel räusperte sich, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seiner eigenen Stimme trauen konnte.  
„Sie haben da noch Farbkrümel in den Haaren.“, sagte er schließlich. „Die sind von der Decke abgeblättert.“  
Boerne sah zur Decke, dann wieder zu Thiel und wuschelte sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Besser?“  
„Mmh.“, machte Thiel, obwohl eigentlich nichts besser war und trotzdem so gut. Eine Haarsträhne hing Boerne jetzt ins Gesicht, tanzte vor seiner Brille, hinter der diese unglaublich grünen Augen funkelten. Thiel überlegte kurz, ob er es vielleicht einfach wagen sollte…  
In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Haustür. Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern und eilte hinaus. Thiel sah ihm noch kurz hinterher, seufzte dann und begann die Raufasertapete in passende Bahnen zu schneiden.  
„Ein Paket für Herrn…Dings von oben. Der ist wohl nicht da. Und Sie sind auch nicht in Ihrer Wohnung, um Post für Ihre Nachbarn anzunehmen.“, sagte Boerne vorwurfsvoll, als er zurückkam.  
„Nee, ich bin in Ihrer Wohnung, um Ihr Schlafzimmer zu renovieren, falls Sie das vergessen haben.“, erwiderte Thiel und patschte eine Ladung Kleister auf die Tapete.  
„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Sie vor mir stehen, wäre es wohl eine ziemliche Meisterleistung meines Gehirns, das zu vergessen.“ Warum musste Boerne sich nur immer so gestelzt ausdrücken? Und was genau sollte das eigentlich heißen? Thiel beschloss, diesen Gesprächsstrang einfach nicht weiter zu verfolgen.  
„Dann schnappen Sie sich mal den Besen da drüben und halten Sie die Tapete für mich.“, forderte er Boerne stattdessen auf. Boerne griff sich den Besen und hielt ihn unbeholfen in der Hand.  
„Andersrum, Boerne. Mit den Borsten nach oben.“ Thiel hängte die zusammengefaltete Tapete darüber und stieg auf die Leiter. „So, und jetzt kommen Sie mal hier rüber. Und die Tapete schön oben halten.“ Thiel machte sich daran, die erste Bahn an die Decke zu kleben. „Nicht so wackeln, Boerne.“  
„Ich wackle überhaupt nicht. Und warum muss ich eigentlich Ihnen assistieren?“  
„Weil wir hier nicht in Ihrem Leichenkeller sind und Tapezieren einfach mal eine Sache ist, von der Sie keine Ahnung haben.“, erklärte Thiel. Überraschenderweise widersprach Boerne nicht, sondern fügte sich in sein Schicksal. Und nach einigen anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten – irgendwie schaffte Boerne es, sich in eine klebrig-feuchte Tapetenbahn zu wickeln und mehr als einmal wäre er beinahe über den Kleistereimer gestolpert – kamen sie dann doch recht zügig voran. Ein paar Stunden später war die Decke fertig tapeziert.  
„Schön haben wir das gemacht.“, freute Boerne sich und stupste Thiel mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Was kommt als nächstes?“ Anscheinend hatte der Professor Spaß an der Sache gefunden.  
„Jetzt kommt erst mal was zu essen.“, sagte Thiel. „Wir können sowieso erst weitermachen, wenn die Decke trocken ist. Und außerdem sterbe ich vor Hunger.“ Untermalt wurde diese Aussage von einem Knurren seines Magens.  
„Also bis Sie verhungern, da haben Sie bei Ihren Reserven mindestens noch…“ Boerne musterte ihn abschätzend von der Seite.  
„Klappe, Boerne.“, warnte Thiel ihn und sie grinsten sich an.  
„Also gut. Nach welchen kulinarischen Genüssen steht Ihnen denn der Sinn?“, fragte Boerne.  
„Also zum Kochen hab’ ich jetzt echt keine Lust mehr. Wie wär’s einfach mit ’ner Pizza?“  
Boerne rümpfte die Nase. War ja klar, dass es dem feinen Herrn nicht vornehm genug sein würde, eine Pizza zu bestellen. Aber anscheinend besann Boerne sich anders und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, um durch ein Notizbuch zu blättern.  
„Was suchen Sie denn?“  
„Die Telefonnummer vom La Pecora Nera. Ah, hier.“ Und Boerne griff schon zum Telefon.  
Thiel wollte protestieren. „Die liefern doch gar nicht.“  
Aber Boerne winkte ab. „Wenn wir Pizza essen, dann auch die beste. Ah, Buonasera! Sono io, professore Boerne. Come stai, carissimo?“   
Seit wann sprach Boerne denn italienisch? Und wieso glaubte er, er könne beim besten Italiener der Stadt, bei dem man schon Wochen im Voraus einen Tisch reservieren musste, einfach mal eben telefonisch eine Pizza bestellen? Aber anscheinend hatte Boerne guten Grund, das zu glauben, denn kaum eine halbe Stunde später nahm Boerne an der Tür das Essen entgegen. Thiel deckte in der Zwischenzeit den Esstisch und hörte den anderen im Flur immer wieder Mille grazie und Buonanotte wiederholen und das verstand sogar er.   
„Und wie haben Sie das jetzt geschafft?“, erkundigte Thiel sich, als sie sich endlich gegenüber saßen und Boerne ihnen Rotwein eingoss.  
„Ein Mann braucht auch seine Geheimnisse, Thiel.“, zwinkerte Boerne.  
„Na, da scheinen Sie ja mehr als genug von zu haben.“, bemerkte Thiel. Boerne sah ihn kurz an, erwiderte aber nichts und hielt ihm stattdessen sein Glas zum Anstoßen entgegen.

Nach dem Essen ließ Thiel sich träge aufs Sofa plumpsen. Er fühlte sich satt und warm und glücklich. Boerne stellte ihre Weingläser vor ihm ab und Thiel beobachtete, wie er gekonnt den Korken aus einer weiteren Flasche zog. Er schenkte ihnen ein und knipste die Stehlampe in der Ecke an, weil es doch langsam zu dunkel wurde, um ganz ohne Beleuchtung hier zu sitzen. Dann legte er leise Klaviermusik auf und setzte sich endlich neben Thiel.  
„Na, ich hatte ja fast damit gerechnet, jetzt andere Klänge zu hören.“, stichelte Thiel ein wenig.  
„Das werde ich mir von Ihnen ein Leben lang anhören dürfen, was?“, meckerte Boerne, aber er lächelte dabei und reichte Thiel sein Glas. Ihre Hände berührten sich und Thiel spürte, wie Boerne mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Handrücken fuhr. Aber da war der Augenblick auch schon wieder vorbei. Das war sicher nur ein Zufall gewesen. Thiel trank einen Schluck Wein. Ein bisschen betüddelt war er ja schon und wahrscheinlich verließ die folgende Frage auch nur deshalb seinen Mund.  
„Sagen Sie mal, Boerne: Wie is’n das so? Mit ’nem Mann, meine ich.“ Scheiße, dachte er im gleichen Moment. Hatte er das wirklich gefragt? Aber er war ja schon neugierig, ob Boerne da über weitreichendere Erfahrungen verfügte. Er selbst tat es schließlich nicht, konnte sich nur an seinen Fantasien orientieren, in denen immer Boerne im Zentrum stand. Der andere antwortete nicht. Er sah Thiel lange an, leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Ob das Absicht war oder eine unbewusste Handlung? Thiel schluckte schwer. Boerne nahm ihm das Weinglas aus der Hand und war plötzlich nah, so unglaublich nah. Thiel konnte Boerne riechen und warmen Atem an seinem Hals spüren, als er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte:  
„Willst du’s ausprobieren?“  
Und Thiel fühlte sich ganz berauscht, vom Wein, ja, aber noch viel mehr von der Nähe, von dem Duft, der Wärme, die der andere Körper ausstrahlte, von Boerne. Und Thiel wollte sich fallen lassen, sich hingeben, tastete nach Boernes Hand, neigte den Kopf, sodass seine Wange an Boernes lag – und es klingelte. Boerne seufzte, verharrte sekundenlang, so als wolle er das schrille Geräusch, das ihre Zweisamkeit unterbrochen hatte, einfach ignorieren. Aber so einfach machte die Person vor der Tür es ihnen nicht. Unendlich langsam stand Boerne auf und Thiel ließ seine Hand erst los, als er endgültig außer Reichweite war. Thiel vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sollte es das jetzt gewesen sein? Der Moment war vorbei. Sie würden ja wohl kaum einfach da weiter machen können, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Er hörte Stimmen im Flur, die Tür schlug zu und wenig später trat Boerne wieder ins Wohnzimmer.   
„Herr…Dings von oben. Er hat Licht gesehen und dachte, das wäre doch die Gelegenheit sein Paket noch schnell abzuholen. Lieben Dank auch fürs Annehmen.“, sagte Boerne und trat unschlüssig ein paar Schritte näher.  
„Der Mann hat aber auch ein Timing.“ Was Besseres fiel Thiel nicht ein.  
„Ein Gutes hat das Ganze allerdings schon.“, Boerne stand jetzt genau vor Thiel. Dieser sah fragend zu ihm hoch.  
„Für den Rest des Abends werden wir bestimmt nicht mehr gestört.“, sagte Boerne und setzte sich rittlings auf Thiels Schoß. Thiel lächelte ihn an und legte seine Hände auf Boernes Hüften.  
„Die Antwort ist übrigens ja. Ich will’s ausprobieren. Mit dir.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Und Boerne grinste ihn so wissend und zufrieden und auffordernd an, dass Thiel gar nicht anders konnte, als zu fragen:  
„Und woher?“  
„Du redest im Schlaf.“  
Hatte er etwa heute Morgen…? Boerne nickte, lachte noch einmal leise auf und sah ihn dann abwartend an.   
Thiel ließ eine Hand an Boernes Seite entlang nach oben gleiten, bis er sein Gesicht erreichte, seine Wange, er strich ganz leicht mit dem Daumen über Boernes Haut, seine Hand wanderte weiter in Boernes Nacken, die Fingerspitzen strichen über den Haaransatz. Er wollte Boerne zu sich ziehen, ihn küssen, endlich von ihm kosten. Und Boerne neigte sich ihm entgegen, legte seine Stirn gegen Thiels. Thiel schloss für einen Moment die Augen, spürte warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht. So verheißungsvoll. Er sah Boerne erst wieder an, als dieser mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht umfasste, ihm einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Stirn drückte, mit der Nase an seiner entlangfuhr. Gänsehaut. Und dann Boernes Lippen auf seinen, sekundenlang nur eine Berührung, so warm und weich und perfekt. Und Thiel lächelte über Boernes leises Seufzen und drückte einen Kuss auf Boernes Mundwinkel, spürte seinen Bart, so ungewohnt unter seinen Lippen, aber überhaupt nicht wegzudenken, zog eine Spur von kleinen Küssen an Boernes Hals hinunter, registrierte wie Boerne den Kopf in den Nacken legte, ihm seine Kehle darbot. So viel Vertrauen. Thiels Lippen erreichten Boernes Schlüsselbein, fuhren darüber, Thiel leckte über Boernes Haut, pustete auf die feuchten Stellen und ein Schaudern lief durch Boernes Körper. Thiel schob seine Hände unter Boernes T-Shirt, sah ihm wieder ins Gesicht, die Augen halb geschlossen. Irgendwie hatte er sich immer vorgestellt, dass ein erster Kuss, ein erstes Zusammensein mit Boerne hastig und heftig und ungeduldig sein würde. Und jetzt legte Boerne wieder die Lippen auf seine, so sacht, mit so unendlich viel Zeit und Ruhe. Und nur ganz langsam öffneten sie ihre Münder, knabberten sie an Lippen, schmeckten sie sich, trafen sich ihre Zungen. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt und die Nacht gehörte ihnen allein.


	2. Epilog

„Was grinst du denn wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, KF?“, begrüßte Hanne ihren Bruder, der schon am Bahnsteig auf sie wartete und sie freudestrahlend ansah.  
„Ich freu mich halt, dich zu sehen, Schwesterherz.“  
„Das tust du doch sonst nicht. Was ist los?“  
„Nichts. Wie war die Fahrt?“ Irgendetwas war anders mit ihrem Bruder. Und sie würde herausfinden, was es war. Zuerst aber reichte sie ihm ihren Koffer und ihre Reisetasche und grinste, als KF unter deren Gewicht stöhnte. Und dann beschwerte sie sich in aller Ausführlichkeit über den Horror, der ihre Anreise mit der Bahn gewesen war.  
Während der Fahrt zu KFs Wohnung und ihrem Domizil für die nächste Woche, fragte sie dann:  
„Und was war bei dir so los in letzter Zeit?“  
„Nichts Besonderes. Ich hatte letzte Woche einen sehr interessanten Todesfall auf dem Tisch, da war die Trachea…“  
Aber Hanne unterbrach ihn. „KF, ich will nichts über deine Leichen hören.“  
Ihr Bruder sah sie vorwurfsvoll an und nahm den Blick dabei für ihren Geschmack viel zu lange von der Straße. Er war einfach unverbesserlich. Aber anstatt zu schmollen, wie er es nach ihrem bestimmten Einwand sonst vielleicht getan hätte, plapperte er einfach munter weiter:  
„Und dann darfst du dich natürlich darauf freuen, in einem frisch renovierten Schlafgemach zu nächtigen. Das hätte dir nun wirklich kein Hotel der Stadt bieten können.“  
„Das finde ich jetzt allerdings erstaunlich. Ich hatte mich ja eigentlich schon darauf eingestellt, dass du mich doch noch auf ein Hotel vertrösten würdest. Sonst dauern Geschäfte mit Handwerkern bei dir doch auch immer Ewigkeiten.“ Das war ein Kommentar, mit dem sie sonst einen handfesten Streit vom Zaun hätte brechen können, oder zumindest eine Auseinandersetzung, die für Außenstehende sicherlich nach deutlich mehr als einer kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit ausgesehen hätte. Jetzt hob KF nur einen Zeigefinger.  
„Jaaa“, sagte er. „Aber diesmal habe ich mich gar nicht erst auf irgendwelche Handwerker eingelassen, sondern die Arbeit gleich selbst in die Hand genommen.“  
„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht.“, prustete Hanne. „Du und renovieren. Dass ich nicht lache.“  
„Du wirst dich ja gleich von meinem Talent überzeugen können, liebe Schwester. Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass ich ein wenig Unterstützung hatte, nicht. Denn Frank, ich meine Thiel, mein Nachbar, also Hauptkommissar Thiel, der hat mir schon ein bisschen assistiert.“  
„Aha.“, machte Hanne und durfte sich für den Rest der Fahrt anhören, welche Meisterleistungen KF und dieser Kollege mit Tapete und Farbe anscheinend vollbracht hatten. Aber immerhin schien ihr Bruder Spaß dabei gehabt zu haben, was ja nun auch nicht jeden Tag passierte.

Und das Ergebnis konnte sich durchaus sehen lassen, wie sie zugeben musste, als sie ihr Gepäck verstaute und erst mal in ihrem Koffer nach gemütlicheren Schuhen kramte. KF hatte sie mit dem Auftrag, eine große Kanne Kaffee zu kochen, in der Küche zurückgelassen. Hanne hängte gerade ihren Hosenanzug sorgfältig auf, als es an der Tür klingelte. Na, wer ihrem Bruder da wohl einen Besuch abstatten wollte? Vielleicht würde sie ja jetzt die Person kennenlernen, die für KFs ungewöhnlich gute Laune verantwortlich war. Neugierig trat sie in den Flur und besah sich das Schauspiel, das sich ihr dort bot. Da stand ihr Bruder und wurde von einem kleinen rundlichen Mann an die Wand gepresst und die beiden umschlungen und küssten sich, als gäbe es kein Morgen. So hatte sie KF noch nie gesehen und derart derangiert musste sie ihn auch in naher Zukunft nicht unbedingt nochmal sehen. Grinsend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und räusperte sich vernehmlich. KF und der andere Mann stoben erschrocken auseinander, sahen sie ertappt an und ihr Bruder war tatsächlich ein wenig rot geworden. Er ließ es sich aber dennoch nicht nehmen, den Arm besitzergreifend, oder versichernd oder vielleicht auch beides, um den anderen zu legen.  
„Ah, Hanne.“, sagte er. „Das ist Hauptkommissar Frank Thiel. Frank, das ist meine Schwester Hannelore.“  
„Moin. Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen.“, sagte Frank Thiel etwas verlegen und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. Hanne schüttelte sie, sah zwischen Frank und ihrem Bruder hin und her und grinste breit.  
„Na, ihr habt wohl nicht nur das Schlafzimmer renoviert, sondern auch eure… Beziehung ein wenig auf Vordermann gebracht, was?“  
Und dann ging sie voraus in die Küche, um erst mal einen Kaffee zu trinken.


End file.
